Needs
by itsronia
Summary: Jade West is lost. She's broken inside, and with her relationship with Beck fast breaking down, she needs someone. But who will that someone be? Tori. Because Tori has a secret that's she's been hiding for too long. She needs someone just as much as Jade does.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is set in when Jade and Tori, and everyone else are still at Hollywood Arts. Jade is still with Beck, but not for long and yeah get ready for some Jori, baby! This is the prologue to the story, featuring the thoughts of Tori and Jade.**

**Jori is love, Jori is life.**

**I miss Victorious :'(.**

* * *

**_PROLOGUE:_**

My name is Jade West.

I live in LA. I go to Hollywood Arts.

I can sometimes be a bitch. Okay, I'm basically a bitch about 100 percent of the time. You cross me, I cross you. You do nothing, I'll simply loathe you from afar. People suck, that's what I've been taught from a young age.

People let you down. Never wish for the best, wish for the worst because life will look better that way.

Here are some of the things that people tell me about myself, or tell others. It always gets back to me anyway.

Jade West is a bad ass, bitch of a girl who won't stop at anything to get what she wants. (This one was true).

Jade West is a whore.

Jade West is fat and ugly.

Jade West has no heart.

Jade West is an emo slut who doesn't give a shit about anyone.

And I believe every single line, every single time. Every hurtful word, every accusation, it cuts me deep. I act like I don't give a toss, because it's just so much easier then admitting that it hurts. Showing everyone that Jade West could be hurt, has emotions, is affected by things would just give them more incentive to hurt me, to bring me down.

It's better this way.

People say all these things yet they don't know me at all. They don't know what I've gone through, what my life has been or what it will be. Hell, even I didn't know. I was still trying to process my life, and the events that had happened over the last few years.

Almost everyone in my life has hurt me at some point. I haven't talked to my father in over a month, yet we live in the same house, and spend every night together. He's always there, but he doesn't talk to me. My mother's basically a living witch, a heartless person. Maybe that's where I get it from? Maybe that's why I'm so fucked up. Even Beck hurts me sometimes, the things he says, the way he sometimes acts like he's embarrassed of me.

But there's one person in my life, who doesn't try to hurt me, even though I put her down time after time. Her name is Tori, and I've spent the last two years of my life actively hating her guts. Her peppiness, the way she smiles, the way every single freaking guy is is obsessed with her. And most of all the way she tries to be my friend. Endless times I've told her she's not my friend, that I hated her, every line in the book. And she just keeps trying and trying and trying.

I don't understand why she wants to be friends with me so much. I'm not very special.

And I'm not sure why I care about her wanting to be friends with me. There's just something about her, that draws me nearer to her but simultaneously pushes her away.

I put a lot of effort into hating her.

Not going to lie, I sometimes really enjoy talking to her. She's vivacious and funny, and easy to get a rise out of. And she's good at helping you through problems.

She helped me through the time I broke up with Beck, and even though she knows that I hate her, or I guess pretend to hate her, she still helped me with no questions asked. She's a good person.

But I can't really classifiy her as a friend, since I'm a bitch to her 24/7.

So yeah, I don't really have any friends.

The only real true friend I have is Beck. Boyfriend I guess. And we've been dating for quite a while.

I thought love was what I had with Beck. We've gone through the motions, the 'I love you's', the sleeping together and all that shit. But it just doesn't feel right anymore. The relationship had grown stale, as cliche as that sounds. The declarations of love fell flat, the fights escalated in number and in volume. We were still together, but I didn't see it lasting much longer. I could see us falling apart slowly, but surely.

It pains me to see it, but I know it's for the best. I can see him trying to hold us together, and I want to tell him that its okay to let us go. But I'm selfish, and I want to cling to the love, however false it may be, as long as possible. I want someone to love me, someone to hold me. So I'm staying with Beck, until he see's that we're not meant to be. Because who knows when I'll have someone to love me again?

I'm Jade West. I'm broken. And I need someone to fix me.

I thought that person was Beck, but now I'm not sure.

But all I know is that I needed someone.

* * *

My name is Tori Vega.

I'm a girl, I live in LA, I go to Hollywood Arts.

There's really not much about me that's interesting. I'm a pretty boring person to be honest.

Some things about me?

I love to sing, so much. And I love to act as well. I'm aspiring to become a successful singer and actress once I leave school, or even during school if I can accomplish it.

I love Hollywood Arts! It's a wonderful school.

I've had a few boyfriends, but they all come and go, and never stay. I don't really care that much, they're not worth it anyway.

I have a great family apart from the most annoying sister ever. Trina makes me want to neck myself sometimes, with her selfish need for attention and obsession with her looks. But I still love her of course.

I'm quite an upbeat person on the outside. I try to put up an act of happy, chirpy and peppy and all that crap, but even I can't be that happy all the time. I shouldn't complain, my life is good. Compared to other people, my life is wonderful and I should be grateful.

I have a group of really good friends at Hollywood Arts. Andre, Cat, Robbie, Beck and Jade...? I'm not sure if I can call Jade a really good friend, or a friend for that matter.

She's hated me ever since I walked into Hollywood Arts and spilt coffee on her boyfriend, Beck. She thought I liked him, that I was trying to steal him away from her but that wasn't true.

I never liked Beck. I mean he's a sweet guy and all but I just feel like he's a bit bland. A bit shallow with no substance I guess. In fact none of the guys I dated ever had that substance, that something underneath that made me want to go deeper into the relationship. I guess thats why all the boyfriends I ever had lasted only a few weeks, maybe a few months if I was lucky.

I wanted to find that someone.

But now I guess I had to settle for trying to build up friendships.

I always had the philosophy that if someone pushes you away, you push back harder. You've got to keep trying, no matter what happens. And that's how I feel about Jade.

She pushes me away so much, whenever I say practically anything to her. Whenever I think we've gotten somewhere with this friendship thing she always says, 'We're not friends', or 'You know I hate you right', but I never give up. I'll break through the wall she has up.

Something about her makes me want to know her. Because I see things that no one else does. I see the way she looks at Beck, that shows that she's afraid of losing him. I see through the act of being tough, just to escape getting hurt by everyone. It hurts me that she feels like she has to put that act up.

She doesn't realise it, but she's beautiful. I see it.

And I want her to see it too.

I don't know how I'll get through her but I will.

Life has taken a toll on her, but it has on me too.

I have a secret.

But I'll never tell.

I can't tell.

* * *

**Please review if you want me to continue! I don't know if I should abandon the story of not? So enlighten me please! Xxx**


	2. Chapter 1

**So...I got a lovely response to the prologue. Thanks lovelies for the reviews and follows and favourites! Here's the first chapter for y'all. **

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1: **_

**JADE'S POV:**

It was Monday and Beck and I were sitting at our usual table for lunch. He had a hamburger and fries and I had spicy sesame noodles. He was droning on about some acting workshop he's going to this afternoon. I was trying to listen but I wasn't going to lie, it was freaking boring.

I hate Mondays. I hate a lot of things, in fact I could probably list ten things I hate in less than a minute. But I really hate Mondays.

Mondays make me feel like wet feet. And this Monday was especially since I had a such a shitty weekend.

I was looking forward to a relaxing weekend by myself, as I liked. But then Beck had arrived at my doorstep surprisingly on Saturday night, with two movies in one hand and in the other. I sound like such a bitch saying that I had a shit weekend when Beck was trying to have a nice night with me but it wasn't that. It was just that the whole night felt wrong. All these things like Beck's arm around me, and little things like us kissing felt wrong. Everything should've been right, but they weren't. And that frustrated me immensely. We were watching _Dead Poets Society _(wow great choice Beck, he may be pretty but he doesn't know how to pick movies), and Beck had kept going on and on about the acting in the movie and shit like that. I mean I was interested in film and acting an all that but jesus couldn't he shut up about it for a few freaking hours? Or at least the duration of the movie? Like I really didn't care about how shit Robin Williams is at acting, or what acting techniques he used in every single scene. And then of course I said something about how much I hated the movie, and him talking about it while we were watching it and it all just escalated into one big fight.

We argued for ages into the night and somehow the fight was bigger then it usually was. I mean we fought a lot, but they were about smaller things. I had been trying to stop fighting so much and being such a shitty girlfriend so all the little things lately had bottled up inside of me and just made me furious. We argued for a few hours, made up for the night and then promptly on Sunday morning we got into a fight again over orange juice of all things. Apparently I wasn't grateful that he made me orange juice. Sure I was grateful, but why did he have to make it when there was already orange juice in the fridge? Wow freshly squeezed, big whoop. It was lumpy.

God, even I didn't know why we fought so much.

But Beck was all I had right now and I guess I wanted to make things work. But they weren't. Sometimes I wondered why he'd stuck with me for so long when I was such a crabby bitch most of the time.

I should tell him that I don't want to be with him, but I'm selfish. Even if I don't love Beck, at least he loves me. And even though we fight, he still shows he loves me. Sometimes.

I snapped out of my daze when I felt a hand on my arm. It was Beck shaking me.

"Jade! Jade have you even been listening to what I've been saying?" he exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes inwardly. "Yeah blah blah, acting workshop, I'm a serious actor, blah blah. I've heard it all before Beck," I said snarkily. "It's all you ever talk about. Acting this, acting that."

He shook his head slightly. "You don't need to be so bitchy. I'm just trying to have a conversation with my _lovely _girlfriend."

"Don't tell me what to do," I growled. "And wow good sarcasm."

Beck rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he said irritably.

I took a sip of my coke angrily. Sometimes he just got me so riled up. Of course it was the first day of the week and we were already pissed at eachother. The table descended into silence until the queen of perky showed up.

"Hi hi hi everyone!" Cat squealed happily as she sat down, lunch in hand. And of course it was in a cute little pink lunchbag with a unicorn on it. And she was holding her pet unicorn. What a surprise. I swear Cat was perpetually stuck in her 'I'm a five year old fairy princess' stage, and it made me cringe. She still pulled it off though, she was freaking adorable. Today she was wearing a pink and white striped dress with a pink cardigan and pink heels. I hated her pink phase. The pink was making my eyes burn. Let's play a game, name Jade's most hated colour. Pink. Bingo.

"Soooo how is everyone?" she asked with a big smile on her face. It made me sick.

"Good," Beck and I snapped simultaneously.

"Yay! That's so great! That's wonderful!" Cat sang.

"Stop singing you're giving me a headache," I stated dryly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat cried out.

I rolled my eyes. "It means you should shut up."

Cat gasped and tears started forming in her eyes. "That's so mean!"

"Jade didn't mean it," Beck interjected as he laid a hand on Cat's arm in an effort to comfort her. I rolled my eyes again, it seemed that I was doing that a lot these days.

"Don't speak for me ," I snapped. "I can say whatever the hell I want."

Beck sighed. "Well maybe you shouldn't if it hurts people's feelings."

Was he seriously lecturing me about other people's feelings? Was he blind?

"People? Cat's basically a pet!" I exclaimed as I gestured at her. Seriously. She was literally like a walking red velvet cupcake who wore a whole shitload of pink frosting. Or like one of those little pink poodles. She was cute to look at but all that came out of her mouth, no one could understand.

Cat gasped again. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Sit Cat. Stay. Good kitty," I smirked. Cat gasped again, jesus christ three times? Please.

"Anyway," Beck interrupted. "How was your day Cat? I know how Jade's day was, terrible. Like all her days are."

I rolled my eyes at him. God what an original joke. So funny. Everything Jade touches or experiences turns to shit. Actually, it wasn't far from the truth.

"My day was so good! I met a unicorn and he met Mr Purple and they made friends. Her name was Tilly and she had blue spots on her. They bonded over not having a father. Then I went and talked to Tori which was so much fun! She's so cute! I love Tori! I love people! Yay! I also love Robbie he braided my hair for me, it looks so cute, I love cute things. Speaking of cute things, how adorable are baby goats! I want a baby goat so much. I also love poodles. I want a pink poodle, and if they don't have a pink one I want to dye it! Then I went to class and then I went and talked to Lane about buying a poodle. He didn't think it was a good idea for me to be responsible for another living being. So no poodle. Boo!"

Wow. That made so much sense.

"Anyway," Cat continued. "How was your day Becky?"

Becky? Are you fucking kidding me? I mean worst nickname award right there. Plus so original. Oh god, everything was really pissing me off today. This was a really shitty mood. I was not enjoying it, one bit.

Beck smiled. "My day was great..." He droned on and on once again about the stupid acting workshop that I had already heard all about. Didn't he have anything else to talk about? It's like he was freaking married to acting. I mean I loved acting and singing a lot, but my only topic of conversation wasn't those things. I mean I had a life.

My thoughts were interrupted by Robbie sitting down with Rex.

"Hey everyone!" Robbie said.

"Hey sweet cheeks," Rex said to me with a wink. I grimaced and smacked that stupid puppet. "Hey woman! That hurts!" Rex grumbled.

"Call me sweet cheeks again and you'll find yourself without any cheeks to function with," I snapped. That puppet got on my nerves so much. It was obviously Robbie's coping mechanism to having absolutely no friends when he was younger. It was sad. I just wished we left that stupid puppet to die in that hospital.

Andre sat down after Robbie with his tray of a burger and fries.

"Hey Andre!" Cat yelped. He smiled at her.

"Hey little red," Andre replied. "What's up guys?"

"So Andre, how about you and me hitting up some Northridge girls tomorrow night? Robbie's coming too but we can ignore him for the night," Rex smirked. "Heh."

"Hey! That's mean. I'm great with women," Robbie said defensively.

"Yeah great at getting them to go away," Rex replied.

"What the chiz Rex? I'm not going to go hit on some Northridge girls with you," Andre replied shaking his head. "Plus...I kinda have a date."

Cat squealed. "Yay! With who?"

"You know, that girl Melissa in my singing class? We're going to BF Wang's to get some noodles tomorrow night."

Beck nodded. "You mean Melissa who agrees with everything anyone says? That Melissa?"

Andre nodded his head. "That's the one. She's cute."

Beck smiled. "Good luck. You sure you want to go out with her?"

"Why do you care?" I asked pointedly. Beck looked at me.

"I'm just helping Andre out. I went on a date with her once, and I was bored out of my mind. Whenever I said something she would just agree with me. It was like having a conversation with myself."

"Whatever," I scowled and sat back in my seat, folding my arms.

"Does anyone want me to tell a story?" Cat asked excitedly.

"NO," I yelled. Her happy mood was making my shitty mood even more shitty. Cat's one of my closest, well only friend but fuck she was the most perky annoying person sometimes.

"Heeeeey everyone!" Tori sang as she sat down.

Scratch that. Cat you've lost that position, Tori wins. She 's the most freaking annoying, perky person ever. God I hated perky people almost as much as I hated Mondays. And cilantro. And the word 'moist'. And the word 'tissue'. And the phrase 'moist tissue'. And possibly Tori. But I don't really think I hate her as much as I try to make that point obvious. Deep down I tolerated her, actually probably more. Dare I say it, I think I almost...liked her? Yeah I guess I do like her, a teeny bit.

"So guys! I have a proposition to make. Tomorrow night Nozu's having a two for one night, so who wants to come with good old Toro to have some sush?" Tori asked perkily.

I looked at Beck.

"Sorry, I have an acting workshop tomorrow night," Beck said. Wow another one? Wonderful.

"Sorry Tor! I have to babysit Mr Purple," Cat explained. "He's going to unicorn hospital tomorrow for the day, so I have to look after him."

"I have a date," Andre said.

"Northridge girls, baby!" Rex exclaimed.

"And I'll be going with him," Robbie said.

"Oh come on! Nobody?" Tori exclaimed, her face falling flat.

"Wait, Jade can go? Can't you Jade," Beck asked as he nudged my elbow. I scowled at him. Seriously Beck? Like seriously? I mean, I admitted I didn't hate Tori but that didn't mean I wanted to spend like four hours with her.

"Oh come on please! Pretty please Jade!" Tori begged.

I rolled my eyes. Well I had nothing better to do...

"Fine. I'll come. But you're paying."

She squealed and stretched her arms out to me.

"And no hugging."

* * *

**So yeah! First chapter done. The chapters will alternate between Jade and Tori's POV. **

**Who's keen for a sushi date? Yeah baby!**

**Please review with ideas for the sushi thing and like if I should continue, because I'm still not too sure. But I really enjoyed writing this so far. **

**Xx**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: So basically over the next few chapters I'm going to establish their relationship and start building it up, and then we're going to get into some angsty stuff. Trust me. The angst will be good. It's just fun and light now for the moment. Enjoy.**

* * *

**TORI'S POV:**

So tonight, Jade and I were going to Nozu for the two for one special they were holding. Which was weird for two reasons.

Firstly, Nozu never has specials.

Secondly, Jade hates me.

I mean seriously, she really hates me. Whenever I try to talk to her, have a conversation with her or even breathe near her she pretty much explodes in anger. And I'm pretty sure she thinks that I have a thing for Beck, which I really don't. I mean Beck's a great guy, but he's not really my type.

In fact I'm not sure what my type really is. I've gone on so quite a few dates the last year and they never worked out. I mean seriously, is it me? Or is it…ugh I don't even know. I can't be bothered with guys right now anyway.

I was so surprised when she agreed to come tonight, and I was quite excited as well. It was finally time for me and Jade to be friends, and I didn't care how much it took to get there. I would get through to her, I was quite determined.

Anyway, it was around five and I had to get ready. Jade was going to be here at six. I surveyed my wardrobe trying to find something to wear and there was nothing. Why was I weirdly nervous about this dinner thing? I wanted to look good for it which is silly, Jade probably didn't care. But anyway I couldn't find anything to wear. I guess I had to resort to asking my lovely big sister for an outfit. She had to have something that wasn't totally outlandish in that ridiculously big wardrobe of hers.

"Trina!" I yelled as I poked my head out of my room. "Can I borrow something to wear?"

"Yeah whatever," she replied loudly as she walked up the stairs. "But not any of my shoes. Especially my Fazzini boots!"

I would pay money not to have wear those stupid shoes.

I walked into her room and opened the door to her wardrobe. A mountain of clothes fell out when it was opened. There was so many clothes. Like it was ridiculous. Trina had more damn clothes then I had probably owned in my whole life. I pulled apart the coat hangers full of dresses and shirts and began searching for something remotely wearable. Some of them were really ridiculous. Like does anyone really need a tie dyed blue and orange wrap dress with a purple collar with studs on it? The answer is a resounding no.

"Impressive hey," Trina said with a smirk as she came in.

I rolled my eyes. "Trina you seriously have way too many clothes."

She started tossing clothes, left right and center as she was digging through the pile. She threw a shirt at me and a pair of jeans.

"Wear these with your knee high brown boots," she ordered. "Sometimes I may not look that wonderful, but I still know how to dress other people."

"As you wish," I replied.

I put on the shirt and the jeans and went to my bedroom to put on the boots. I grabbed a pair of silver dangly earrings and walked back into Trina's room while putting them on.

"What do you think?" I asked her as I looked in the mirror.

I think I looked pretty damn good.

"You look good baby sis," Trina said as she slid off the bed. "Not as good as me but you know that'll never happen anyway."

I rolled my eyes. Of course she'd say that.

"What's the occasion anyway? Do you have a date or something?"

I shook my head. "I'm just going out to Nozu with a…friend I think."

I mean do I classifiy Jade as a friend? No idea. Not a clue.

Trina looked at me excitedly. "A friend? Shut up! You have a date don't you? Is it Ryder again? Please don't tell me your going down that road again. Even though he is totally hot."

I cut her off. "Trina! I'm not going on a date. I'm going to dinner. With a friend. Jade. Jade West."

An incredulous look spread over Trina's face. "I'm sorry. Can you repeat that. Because I'm pretty sure you just said Jade West, bitch extraordinaire. Jade West, who hates you. Jade West, scariest person ever to step foot in Hollywood Arts."

I nodded. "Pretty much."

"Well good luck," Trina said sarcastically. "Make sure she doesn't scratch your eyes out or poison your sushi with wasabi or whatever."

I rolled my eyes and walked into the bathroom and started to do my makeup. I put some cream eyeshadow on and slicked on some eyeliner, and let my hair out of the ponytail it was in.

_Hit me baby one more time…_

My phone was ringing and I checked the caller I.D. It was Andre.

"Hey girl, whatcha up to?"

"Not much, I'm just getting ready to go to Nozu," I replied while looking at the mirror and dabbing on some lip gloss.

"With the big bad wolf? I can't believe she actually agreed to go somewhere in public with you, without Beck there."

"Wow thanks Andre, you always know how to boost my self-esteem."

"Sorry but hey, have fun with Jade. I mean she's not all bad."

"Yeah I know. Anyway I think I hear something, I'll call you later Andre," I said as I hung up the phone.

I heard a car honk loudly, three times. And then the doorbell ringing.

Oh shit. What was I getting myself into?

I ran downstairs, past Trina smirking at me and I opened the door. To her.

To Jade.

And she looked good.

Like really good. She was wearing a black off the shoulder top with a leather skirt, fishnet tights and her classic maroon docs.

"Sup Vega," she drawled as she leaned against the doorway. She raised her eyebrows at me. "We going or what?"

I nodded slightly nervously. "Yeah, let's get out of here."

We arrived at Nozu and took our seats at a corner booth near the back, facing eachother. The waitress came and gave us two menus.

We started to read them and the first unexpected thing happened.

"You look nice tonight," Jade said almost nicely.

I guess I must of made a noise or looked surprised because she hastily added, "I mean for you."

I smiled, I would take that anyway. "You look nice too Jade."

I mean she did. She had the most amazing blue green eyes…ok what the hell Tori. Stop thinking about her damn eyes.

"Hi, can I take your orders?" the waitress asked us as she came to the table.

"So I'll have the salmon sashimi, and a peach tea," Jade said to the waitress. "Vega, what are you having?"

I wasn't really listening. I was kind of in a weird sort of daze. I was out to dinner with a girl who hates my guts and she… Jade was sort of being…nice to me? I mean nice for Jade. She hadn't even insulted me once tonight. Which was a first.  
"Vega are you deaf or dumb? Both wouldn't surprise me."

Oh well there goes that theory. But still she was being surprisingly un-Jadelike.

"Sorry, I'll have the spicy tuna rolls," I said to the waitress as I closed my menu. "And a lemon tea, thanks."

The waitress nodded and wrote it down as she walked away.

"Want some water?" Jade asked as she poured herself a cup.

"Sure," I replied a bit skeptically. I mean she couldn't poison the water…right.

Oh well it was worth a shot.

I gingerly sipped the water as I looked at Jade. Yes I was staring a little, but I kind of thought she looked a little different tonight

"Why the hell are you staring at me," Jade snapped. "Back away."

Another theory ruined.

"Aren't you just so happy we're here together," I started with a slightly fake smile on my face. "It's the start of our friendship!"

Jade rolled her eyes. "I'm here for the sushi. Not the company," she stated dryly.

"Oh come on! You can't deny we've been having fun," I countered.

"Tori. We've been here for about six minutes, we spent about eight minutes driving here and that's a total of twelve minutes together."

I sighed. There was really no getting to her.

"Why'd you even agree to come if you're going to act like such a gank? I'm just trying to be friends with you," I snapped.

"Look-" Jade started.  
"No. You look. You're being ganky, and like it's okay at school but its just us here and you don't have to be such a gank, I mean seriously! What did I ever do to you?" I exclaimed.

Jade sighed. "Tori, chill would you?"

"Hey…you just called me Tori," I said with a smile growing on my face. "Not Vega. It's progress!"

"Look Vega," Jade emphasised. "I'm about to say something to you that you're probably going to be shocked about, but oh well."

I leaned in, suddenly curious. What was it?

"I actually don't really hate you," she said with a smirk on her face.

I leant back into my chair. Well it was something…but not really.

"Gee thanks Jade. The feelings are mutual," I replied snarkily. "I also tolerate you."

"Vega. Don't make me regret saying those words, seriously," Jade snapped.

"Still coming from you, it's a nice thing to say," I said with a smile. "In fact I'm pretty sure it's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Don't push your luck Vega."

I grinned. "Oh I won't."

I couldn't believe I was finally getting somewhere with her. She just admitted she didn't hate me. I knew I would get through to her.

"Here's your peach tea," the waitress said as she placed it in front of Jade. "And here's your lemon tea. Your food will be coming shortly."

"Thank you," I said with a smile to her.

Jade just growled under her breath as she stared at the waitress. "Leave."

I narrowed my eyes. "You do know you're a gank right?"

Jade smiled. "It's the best part of me."

Her smile was sort of infectious, and of course very rare. It kind of lit up the room in some strange way. I needed to push these stupid feelings away though, why the hell was I thinking about Jade West's smile? Ugh!

The waitress came back with my spicy tuna rolls, and Jade's sashimi, and she placed it in front of Jade and I.

"Enjoy," she said with a smile.

We delved into the sushi, which was of course delicious, and I decided to delve into the subject of friendship. Which would hopefully not end up being a really bad mistake.

"So since you took the first step of admitting that you don't hate me," I started hopefully. "Can we be friends?"

"Jade West doesn't really do friends," she stated.

I pouted. "Oh come on. You have literally no one but Beck and Cat, it must be lonely sometimes."

"Wow thanks Tori," Jade said sarcastically. "Way to start off a friendship by saying that I have basically no one."

I grinned. "So you're saying this is a friendship?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "Call it what you want, I really don't care."

"But seriously…doesn't it get lonely?"

Jade sighed and leant close to me. "Here's the deal. You're right. I'm lonely. Cat isn't exactly the most easy friend, basically because I can't understand her half the time and Beck…lately he just doesn't get me. Plus he's a guy. So yes we can be friends. But I'm setting some ground rules."

I kind of yelped a little. I can't believe she just admitted that. And to me. And she said we could be friends.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Jade West?" I asked.

"Shut up Tori," Jade said. "I'm thinking of ground rules."

She held up a finger. "One. No talky talky at school."

"Wait what!" I blurted out. "But why can't we talk at school? This is ridiculous Jade."

"Hey, do you want to be my friend or not? I have a reputation to mantain, and that reputation does not include being friends with you."

I grudgingly nodded. "Whatever. Go on..."

"Two. Don't be annoying. It's really annoying when you're annoying," she stated.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "I'm not annoying."

Jade smirked. "That thing you just did there? Annoying."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't see your point but keep going."

"Three. Just because we're friends doesn't mean I like you."

I frowned. "Isn't the whole point of being friends meaning that we both like eachother?"

"You're doing number two again, Vega," Jade said.

I rolled my eyes again. God she was a piece of work…but I guess now she was my friend. That was weird. A good weird. I was kind of excited. And scared. Shit, what did I get myself into? Oh well. This was exciting!

"Oh and four, you're way too perky," Jade said with a smirk.

"Shut up!"

"That's better."

* * *

**So…what did you think? Review please with ideas for the story and stuff! They make me update SO much quicker. I'm in the middle of three fics right now so some motivation for this fic will mean updates. **


	4. Chapter 3

**JADE'S POV:**

So yesterday, I went to Nozu with…Tori.

Yes, Tori Vega.

I mean I'm surprised I actually went through with it to be honest. I was in a shitty mood that day, Beck and I had a huge fight earlier on but Tori really got through to me.

The night was full of surprises.

The first one was that…I actually had fun. I enjoyed spending time with Tori freaking Vega which confused me a lot. She is confusing me so much lately, and to tell you the truth I'm really not enjoying it. At all. Jade West doesn't get confused, Jade West doesn't have feelings. That's just how it goes.

There were more surprises, such as Tori and I enjoy the same TV shows, food and we actually have a lot of common interests which is cool I guess. I'm not really sure why I've spent quite alot of my time actively hating her.

So Tori and I are actually, well objectively speaking, friends now. I set some ground rules of course, because well, that's just me. She would have to deal with it. And she did.

I'm kind of regretting telling her we can be friends, because what's that going to do to my reputation? I really can't have it go back to before I had Beck, before when I was a loser. That can't ever happen again.

I'm not sure how things are going to go today at school, but what the hell I'll just go with it. To an extent of course.

I went downstairs to grab some breakfast before school. Beck was going to pick me up at eight because my car was still in the shop. I was going to get it after school.

I took an apple and bit into it as I switched the coffee maker on. I heard sounds upstairs. My father was away on business, so it had to be my bitch of a stepmother. Hilary is literally the devil. Blonde, blue eyes, big tits, young, of course my father picked her. She was the reason that my mother and father broke up.

"Hi Jade, sweetie," Hilary purred as she came down stairs. "How are you? Heading off to school soon?"

"Don't call me sweetie," I said sharply as I poured coffee into my mug and started to gulp it down. God I fucking hated her.

"Do you need a lift to school?" she asked with a big fake smile.

"No," I snarled as I grabbed my phone. There was a text from Beck on it.

"_Sorry babe, can't pick you up to school today. I've got to do some stuff so I'll be getting to school late."_

Goddamn it. Of course he bailed, he always bailed on me.

Guess I was going to catch the bus because there was no fucking way I was going to go with Hilary to school.

I grabbed my bag, keys and coffee and slung it across my waist.

"Are you sure you don't need a lift?" Hilary asked again.

"Not with you," I replied as I stalked out of the front door.

* * *

I arrived at school, lugging my bag full of stupid books and balancing my phone in one hand, and my coffee in the other.

I was really pissed that Beck had cancelled on me and that I had to catch the fucking bus. Sometimes he could be a really shitty boyfriend. But then again, I guess I was a shitty girlfriend.

I started to dump my books in my locker when suddenly I felt a pair of arms encircle me and squeeze me.

"Hi Jade!" Tori said excitedly, as she hugged me. Why the fuck was she hugging me? Did she not listen last night? Seriously?

But still…it felt nice. Beck hadn't seemed excited to hug me for a while now.

I entangled her from me, slightly reluctantly. "Tori, what did I say about hugging?" I hissed at her.

Her expression fell slightly. "It was just a hug."

I rolled my eyes. "I can't be seen hugging people, let alone you."

She folded her arms. "And why is that?"

"Because…I just can't okay? I mean imagine what it would be like if everyone knew we were friends. They'd think I was going soft or something."

Tori's eyes narrowed.  
"Are you kidding me?" she said. "Just because you're seen hugging me, or just talking to me with out that bitchy scowl on your face doesn't mean you're going to instantly lose your reputation."

"Um," I started. "Yes it will."

"Well then you're not going to like this," Tori said slyly.

"I'M FRIENDS WITH JADE EVERYONE," she yelled. "Everyone look over here, I'm talking to Jade West and she's smiling! It's a miracle!"

Okay. Too far.

She squealed as I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the supply closet. In a swift motion I locked the door and pushed her against the wall.

"What was that for?"

I sighed. "Look you really didn't get it, did you?"

"Well obviously I didn't," Tori said with a frown. "Enlighten me."

"I can't be seen with you. I can't be friends with you in public. The last time I had a friend who wasn't Cat, I was a big fat loser. And then she moved away and I reinvented myself. And I wasn't a loser anymore. The only reason people let me be friends with Cat is because she's practically a pet. So I don't want to be seen with you, or to be seen as friends with you because I'll lose my reputation. And that means more to me then anything or anyone."

Tori nodded slowly.

"Sorry," I said shortly.

She half smiled. "No, it's okay."

"Are we okay?"

"Yeah. I'm going to go to class. I'll see you at lunch," Tori stated. I could see she was kind of upset.

She walked out of the closet and when she did I felt my heart drop a little bit.

She looked so forlorn, and upset. Why did she care so much about me anyway? For all her time at Hollywood Arts she had tried to be friends with me, and all I had done in return was be a massive bitch. Of course that's just who I am but I guess I could stand to be a little nicer to her.

Wait, what the hell was I thinking? I'm Jade West, I don't feel sorry for Tori out of all people in the world. What was happening to me?

I swear I needed to get checked.

* * *

It was twelve'o'clock and time for lunch. I grabbed my wallet out of my locker and headed over to The Grub Truck. As I joined the line, Cat came up to me.

"Hi Jade!" she squeaked.

I rolled my eyes inwardly. "Hey Cat. What's up?"

"Not much," she squealed. "Hey, do you want to come to the Circus Carnival with me, Robbie, Andre and Tori tonight? There are fun rides and everything, and a big pretty ferris wheel and a teacup ride! I'm so excited! We're going to buy lots and lots of fairy floss too!"

Trust me. Cat and fairy floss is not a good mix. For example...

"Cat do you remember the last time you ate fairy floss?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Last summer when we were at Disneyland and I bought seven sticks of fairy floss. It was yummy."

I nodded. "And what happened after that?"

Cat frowned. "I puked everywhere."

I patted her on the head. "And that's why I'm not coming tonight."

"But, Jaaaaade," she whined. "You have to come! It's going to be so much fun! I promise I'll only eat one or two or three candy flosses!"

"No."

"Come on! Pleeeease?"

"Seriously Cat, I don't want to go.

"I'll pay."

I groaned. "Fine. I'll go."

She clapped her hands and jumped up and down. "Yay thanks Jadey! I'm so excited."

"Don't call me Jadey," I snapped at her.

"Meet you at our table," she called out happily as she skipped away.

"Burrito, fries and a large Coke," I said shortly as I went up to place my order.

As I waited for my food, my thoughts turned to Tori. It was really annoying how frequently my thoughts had actually been turning to her today. I felt bad for being so harsh to her today. I could tell she was upset about how harsh I had been.

Beck came up while I was waiting for my food.

"Hey babe," he said as he kissed my cheek. "How are you?"

"Fine," I said. "You?"

"Yeah I'm okay. Just wanted to tell you that I'm going away. The 'rents want me to come with to Aunt Janice's wedding for some reason. She's eloping or something with her hippie boyfriend."

"How long will you be away for?" I asked as I grabbed my food.

"A week, maybe longer," Beck said as he slung an arm around my shoulder.

We walked towards the table and I started to feel guilty that I didn't really care that Beck was going away for some time.

_It's fine. It'll be okay. It's just a relationship. You're not doing anything wrong._

I should just break up with him. I should. I would. But…

I just don't want to be alone.

We sat down at the table that Robbie and Cat were at. And of course they were discussing the stupid carnival for tonight.

"Dude this carnival is going to be the chiz," Andre said grinning. "Did you hear about the Cliffhanger ride? It's going to be sick!"

"I just really want to go on the bumper cars," Robbie said.

I snorted. He really was pathetic.

"Becky are you coming tonight?" Cat asked sweetly.

I growled a little, just to show possession of him. Even though I didn't really give a shit anymore.

"No I can't. I'm going away for a week to my aunt's lakehouse," Beck replied easily.

They all continued to talk back and forth about the carnival while I shoved some fries in my mouth, rapidly getting bored. Small things amuse small minds.

I saw Tori walking over and I felt a little surge of guilt go through me.

_Snap out of it Jade. It's Tori. You don't care about her._

She sat down with us and started to eat her lunch.

She looked downcast and I knew why.

"Tori are you okay?" Cat just had to ask.

Tori looked up. "Yeah I am, why?"

Cat looked confused. "I don't know, you just looked different."

"Yeah you do," Andre chimed in.

"I'm fine," Tori snapped. "Can we all just get off this subject please?"

_You're why she's sad you know._

I feel bad.

But I shouldn't.

"Guys just lay off her. She obviously doesn't want to talk about it" Beck said. Of course he had to get involved too.

So everyone of course had to keep talking about the stupid carnival, on and on and on.

_Beep_.

I got a text, and to my joy it was Hilary. Yipeefuckingkiyay.

"_Hi honey. Apparently I got the dates mixed up and you'll have to pick up your car tomorrow. So you can get a lift with me this afternoon if you want, or with one of your friends. Kisses xx."_

Seriously.

_Are you fucking kidding me. _

Well I guess I had to bum a ride off someone this afternoon.

"Can anyone give me a lift home this afternoon?" I asked shortly.

"Sorry, Andre and I are working on some music stuff at school until five. We're going straight to the carnival after," Robbie said.

"Sorry, I'm leaving straight after school with Mum to go to the lakehouse," Beck said.

"Cat?" I asked hopefully.

"Sorry Jadey!" she yelped. "I have to go pick my brother's pet turtle form the vet. He has turtletengis. It's super serious!"

I rolled my eyes. Jesus.

Oh great. The only person left to ask was Tori.

"Tori…" I started.

"Yes Jade?" she replied with a sly smile on her face. Ugh, she totally knew that I would have to ask her.

"Can I get a lift with you this afternoon?" I asked gritting my teeth.

"I'm sorry, what?" Tori said cupping her hand over her ear. "It's almost as if I didn't hear a please in that."

I grit my teeth even more. "Can I please get a lift with you this afternoon?"

"Sure Jade, it would be my pleasure," Tori replied with a smile on her face.

That fucking bitch.

I was really beginning to like her.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys! Make sure to review with some ideas and stuff.**

**I know it's all a teeny bit boring right now but I'm getting into some more just Tori and Jade stuff. This story isn't like it all jumps in and they're in a relationship straight away, it's more gradual they have to establish a friendship. And I realize there's still Bade but like I said, this is a Jori story. Beck and Jade will be breaking up before chapter ten. So bear with me.**

**P.S And if anyone else is still reading my other two fics, **_**Candor or Dauntless**_** will be updated in the next three days, and I'm still working on **_**The Honeymoon**_**. I'm on holidays now so I'll be posting more! So expect updates on all my fics. Awkward cute car ride/carnival chapter next!**


End file.
